The present disclosure relates generally to a security printing method and a system for enhancing security printing.
Security printing and publishing is an important component of document security, tracking and authenticating, as well as of anti-counterfeiting initiatives. Security printing may involve protecting salient information on the document via secure means. Such secure means may include hashing the information in fields to prevent surreptitious alteration.